A Father's Day Special: Daughters of Naruto Uzumaki!
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: It's Father's Day! And what better way to celebrate, than with a little sneak peak on the daughters of a certain knuckleheaded ninja! Come on in, and enjoy this little adventure. (MHA-Xross plus others)
1. The Blonde Vixen

**It's that time of year again! What? No, not Christmas. No, not New Year! Not Halloween either! STOP GUESSING!**

 **It's June 17! Father's Day!**

 **Why is that important? Because we are celebrating a recently made father! NO NOT ME!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **Just read the story to find out what I mean.**

 **Get ready to meet two special girls who leave a great impact here in the _Juubi-verse©_.**

 **So sit on back, and let us look into the lives of the daughters of Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, One Punch Man, My Hero Academia, or any other franchise illustrated in this story.**

 **Beta by: Chaos-PSD**

* * *

 ** _The Blonde Vixen_**

The sound of mechanical _beeps_ echoed out through the grocery store as customers either wandered about, collecting their needed supplies, or were patiently, some not, waiting their turn in line.

"Hmmmmmm..."

However, for one customer, anyone and everyone around them were practically nonexistent, as there was something more important that required their FULL focus.

"Miso Ramen...or Chicken Ramen? Miso...or chicken…"

Yes, truly nothing was more important than trying to figure out what you wanted for dinner.

The person currently facing this dilemma, was a young woman, looking about 18 or so. Long, sun-kissed golden blonde hair, pulled into twin tails, reaching down her sides to her waist. Her skin, a healthy light dark shade tan, like someone who spent constant hours under the sun, yet having a soft peach tint. Large, wide eyes, as blue as the clearest oceans, staring in both thought and eagerness at the two instant ramen cups in her hands. Lastly, on her round cheeks, three lines running parallel marked on her cheeks, three on both sides.

For clothes, she wore a zipped up, long sleeved, orange jacket with three bold black bars on the end of the sleeves and bottom rim, partially unzipped, leaving some general visible cleavage. Black biker shorts hugging her waist comfortably, and a pair of long, black, knee high combat sandals with an orange stripe on the sides. Lastly, draped over her shoulders, was a long white Haori - Japanese kimono-style jacket - reaching her thighs, with red flames licking the bottom, and a text in the back in japanese kanji, reading _"Daughter of Hokage" (_ _火影の娘 Musume no Hokage)_.

 _"Hi! My name is Naruko Uzumaki! Daughter of the great Naruto Uzumaki! The greatest hero and Hokage there ever was, dattebaso! Well...he never got to become Hokage...but he obviously deserved the position, and if he didn't die he OBVIOUSLY would have gotten it! After all, he DID save the world, more times than anyone else in their entire life! Well, maybe not this world, but still! What's that? Oh! That's right, you probably don't know. Silly me, teehee! XP See, after defeating the goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki, and sealing her back in the moon, my tou-san's dickish asshole of a teammate, and 'brother' - which I TOTALLY argue against - Sasuke Uchiha, went all Madara on everyone, and tried to kill the Kages. Well, my father wasn't going to have that, and fought the jerk! A whole planet shaking battle later, and tou-san managed to stop Ass-ke...but at the cost of his own life...yeah. Tou-san died saving the planet and everyone in it. Seems like a habit, as he nearly died protecting Tsunade-obachan (Grandma Tsunade). Then again when he was protecting Koyuki-Hime (Princess Koyuki) from her bastard of an uncle. Then there was the time he nearly died protecting the priestess Shion...yeah, Tou-san had a big hero complex. Now, I bet you're wondering. Who's my mother? I get the feeling many of you would think it was Hinata-san, or Sakura-san. Well, truth is, I don't have a mother. Not that she died when I was born, or abandoned me, or anything like that. I LITERALLY don't have a mother. I was born through my father...I'll give you a minute to acknowledge that."_

 _"Mmmmmh!"_ A whine muffled, Naruko looked between the two cups, childishly puffing her cheeks. C'mon! Decide already! Miso, or Chicken?! What should she get?! Resting by her feet on the floor, was her basket of groceries. Her fridge had been running low, so she decided to go shopping. She had just about everything taken care off, when she came to…

 _This!_

Holding both cups in one arm - one cup in hand, the other held by her arm against her chest - Naruko took out her wallet - a normal wallet, with cute cartoon frogs on it! Kawaii! - and opening it to take a look inside. Seeing how much she had, she did some quick math in her mind. She had enough to buy her groceries with some left over.

Problem was, she needed to save any last bit left. Meaning - cue more brain math - she could only afford to buy ONE cup!

Passing by customers glanced strangely at the crying blonde woman, mothers rushing her kid(s) passed her. Telling them not to pay the weird person any attention.

 _"Damn choices! Oh? Oh! You're back! Pay no attention to what just happened, dattebaso, hehehe….Now, here was I? Oh yeah! I was born through my father! Before you get any M-Rated Yaoi ideas, let me explain what I mean. See, while my dad did die at his battle with Sas-Gay, he did kill the Uchiha. Through accident or not, we'll never know...heh...anywho! Before they died, tou-san and the Uchiha clashed their ultimate attacks, the Rasengan and Chidori, powered by the energies of the Sage-jiji. Now, I don't know much, if anything, about sage chakra, or of the brain-wrecking stuff on time and space continu-whatever, but even I know that when two incredibly powerful attacks are grinding against each other, and there is a large sphere of purple chakra surrounding you with blue lightning...that's a pretty bad sign. Next thing tou-san knows, as he's dying, a gaping hole in his chest, a hole in the literal freaking air appears, and starts sucking everything in, like an Uzumaki with Ramen! My dad's body got pulled in, before the hole closed. I'm goanna skip all the confusing details, all you need to know is that my tou-san died, as he was floating through this weird space tunnel. His soul left his body...except for a small piece that returned to his body, where it was hit with strange energies. The body began to glow. What happened next is kinda fuzzy, but an opening appeared, and the light shot out, entering into a whole new world, another dimension or universe, I don't know. But the light flew out, and crashed landed on the planet. Emphasis on_ crash. _And from the light, came...ME! Me as I am now! That's right, I was born as I am now, boobs, lady parts and everything! No clothes, however. Talk about embarrassing...for everyone else, XD It's been a year since I've appeared here. Yep! I'm only 1 year old! Well, chronologically. I'm 'officially' 18 as far as my records say. So, yeah. That's my origin. I'm 1 year old, was born from my father, and am female. No mother given. I don't know if I'm just a genderswap version of my tou-san, or a clone looking like his Oiroke no Jutsu. Actually, now that I think about it, since my tou-san did create the Oiroke no Jutsu, the appearance of which is my own, wouldn't that technically make my tou-san...my_ kaa-san _as well?...Argh! My brain hurts! Forget it! All I know is that I have my own mind and existence, have Naruto Uzumaki's memories - or some of them, if I'm honest - and for all intents and purposes, as far as I see it, Naruto Uzumaki is my father, ignoring all argument and facts! Have a problem? Deal it with, dattebaso!"_

Knowing she couldn't waste anymore time, and had to make a decision, Naruko closed her eyes, and with a deep breath, without even looking, returned one cup to the shelf. Opening her eyes, she saw she had the chicken ramen in hand. Sighing, she decided not to dwell on it too much. Picking the basket up, she dropped the cup in it, before taking out her grocery list. "Let's see. Last thing I need is...milk!" Heading towards the fridge section, she walked calmly, a soft smile on her face, her cape flapping with each step, ignoring the looks sent her way, some curious on her appearance, hushed questions on if she was a hero, while some other kind of looks were sent, mostly from teenage boys, and some females, mostly aimed at the lumps growing out of her chest, round and bouncing.

1 year old, and she was already a 'growing' girl.

Tsunade-baachan would be so proud! As well as Kushina-baachan.

Making it to the fridges, she opened one up, and took out a carton of milk. She was about to put it in her basket, when she paused, as a soft throbbing came to her head.

 _Arms stretched up with a yawn, Naruto blinked sleepily as he got up from his bed, smacking his lips. Eyes half open, he moved to head brush his teeth, when he paused. Turning his head to the side wall, he looked at the calendar hanging on it, more specifically, the date circled in red._

 _The 15th_

 _Blinking, Naruto grinned widely, chuckling in excitement. Today was the day of team placements! The day he'll be put on a ninja team, and start his ninja career!_

 _Later on, after brushing his teeth, Naruto was sitting at his table, a bowl of ramen in front of him, and a carton of milk on the side. Happily slurping his ramen, he grabbed the carton of milk, and began chugging, not seeing the expired date on it._

 _Hours later, after teams were called, Sasuke Uchiha, or at least what looked like Sasuke, was running as fast as he could towards the academy building. Running inside, he headed towards the hall, before proceeding to charge at the nearest restroom. Once inside and locked, 'Sasuke' pulled down his pants, and sat on the toilet. Suddenly, he was encased in smoke, which soon dispersed, revealing the form of Naruto. "Argh! Damn it! Why did this have to happen now of all times!" He was so closed to actually kissing Sakura, not that she knew it was him. A rumbling sounding from his stomach, Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. "Damn it!"_

Blinking, Naruko shook her head as the memory ended. Shivering, she looked at the date on the carton.

It was expired.

She sighed in relief. "That was close, dattebaso! Thank you, tou-san. You're sudden warning helped a lot." She liked to think that these flashes of memories weren't random, and instead were warnings or advice sent from her beloved father from the beyond the grave...or heaven, as best worded. So, grabbing another carton, one that was fresh this time, she put the spoiled carton back, smirking mischievously, holding back a giggle at the poor soul to drink from it.

 _She truly was the daughter of the infamous "Prankster of Konoha"._

Making it to the front, she waited in line.

Inwardly groaning at having to wait, she did so with great practice...

A minute later, and she was ready to cause havoc.

50 seconds later, and it was finally her turn. Thank the ramen gods!

"Your total is ¥2230.29 ($20.25)." The cashier told her. Nodding, Naruko took out her wallet, pulling out the needed amount.

"Ah, I know I have change here somewhere." Naruko muttered, looking through her wallet. Moving coins around, she looked for the right ones. "Mou...where is it?" She grumbled, before smiling as she finally found it. "Yatta."

 _Ding!_

Stepping out of the store, grocery bags at hand, Naruko shielded her eyes from the sunlight. Looking around, she looked at all the people walking around, going about their business. As her eyes rolled around, they paused, lingering on a small family walking the crosswalk.

A father, a mother, and a young daughter, looking about 5 or so.

All three were smiling, wide and happy.

Happy to be with each other.

As she watched them, Naruko frowned slightly, a soft tugging on her chest, a feeling of longing in her heart. As she watched the three, the vision changed, replaced with a tall, blonde man, sharp face, and wide smile, stretching his cheeks and making his whisker lines wrinkle.

Holding his hand tightly, was a young girl, around 6 or so. Sunkissed blonde hair in short pigtails, wearing an orange sundress and sandals. As one hand held the man's hand, another held a snowcone, one her father bought. As she happily licked the ice cream, the man smiled down at her, eyes reflecting love and happiness.

Shaking her head, Naruko dispelled the vision. _'Nothing but what could have been. False fantasies and wishful dreams.'_ Turning, she began to walk, heading toward her apartment.

She made it only 5 steps forward, when she stopped, her head snapping to the side, as the sound of screeching tires reached her ears. There, coming down the street, was a speeding car. Looking inside, she saw the driver, a man, with a panicking expression, soundlessly shouting. While muffled by the closed glass, her hearing - which was more tuned and better than even a dog's - could make out what he was saying, or more like shouting.

 _"...out of the way! I can't stop! Get out of the way!"_

Eyes widening, as she saw the car speeding towards the family, who were frozen in fear, wide eyes staring at the car heading their way, Naruko did not think…

She just acted.

Frozen in place, the family of three could do nothing but hug each other in comfort, hoping by some miracle, they made it out alive.

 ** _CRASH!_**

The three cringed from the loud sound, thinking it was their impact. However, after a few seconds of not feeling any pain, they slowly opened their eyes, before opening wide in shock.

There, a few feet from them, was the previously speeding car, now at a complete stop. The front of the vehicle was a wreck, the middle bent inward, as if it crashed into a metal pillar or pole. Front window shattered in pieces, but no driver in the seat. In fact, said driver could be located a few feet from them to the side, rear on the ground, blinking in confusion, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

While confused as hell on what just happened, one thing the family knew for certain, was that they were safe. With joyful tears, they hugged each other tightly, thanking their savior, whoever they could be.

Said savior was already moving away from the location, not walking the streets or running, but instead hopping through rooftops. While she was glad she managed to save the family and get the driver out of the vehicle before he could get hurt, she didn't have time to stick around.

 _So much to do, so little time._

* * *

 ** _Naruko's Apartment._**

Opening the door, Naruko entered, groceries in hand.

"I'm home." She muttered, only to be greeted by silence, making her frown.

 _Opening the door, Naruto entered, coming back from the academy._

 _"I'm home." He muttered, only to be greeted by silence, making him frown._

Naruko sighed, closing the door. "Like daughter, like father I guess. Kami really likes screwing with us, huh tou-san?" She muttered as she turned the light on.

Her apartment was simple in design and furniture. It was a bit more spacious than her father's apartment from what she could remember. There was a couch, a television stand with a 30-inch television, and a small Chabudai table. There was a small kitchen to the side. There was a door in the back, leading to the bedroom, with a built-in bathroom. The floor was carpeted, making it easy to sit down.

All in all, it was nice.

Nice...but empty.

Taking off her sandals, before removing her cape, she hung it up on a coat rack, Naruko approached the table, placing the bags on it. Silently, she unpacked, taking the supplies out, before grabbing them and headed to the kitchen to put them away.

After everything was shelved, Naruko returned to the living room, where she plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Reaching up, she pulled down the jacket's zipper a bit, exposing more of her cleavage to let some air in. Glancing at the television, she looked around for the remote. Grumbling at having to get up again, she did so reluctantly, searching for the blasted remote.

It took minutes, before she finally found it hidden between the couch cushions. How it got there, she didn't know, nor care. Once more sitting down, she turned on the tv, switching between channels, attempting to find something good to watch.

Giving up on finding anything entertaining, she settled for the news.

 _"...in other news, crime is continuing to decrease in number, thanks to the efforts of our city's heroes, especially our Number One Hero, All Might, who earlier this week, was reported to have stopped a slime monster who had taken a young boy hostage. We give our thanks to All Might for always keeping our fair city safe and sound."_

Humming boredly, Naruko grabbed a bag of chips she bought, snapping it open, and started munching on them, as she laid down on her side, holding her head up with an arm.

She continued to watch the news, which went on stating boring stuff, like recent crime, Hero of the Day and their accomplishments, and other stuff she zoned out. Reaching a hand into the bag, she looked for more chips, only to find air. Looking at the bag, she frowned when she saw the bag was empty, making her huff. "Stupid metabolism." She grumbled, before getting up, grinning. "Guess it's ramen time!" With a spring in step, she headed to the kitchen to ready her favorite food.

With water heated and in a kettle, she was all set to prepare her precious ramen. Three painful minutes later, she sat at her table, steaming ramen cup in front of her, chopsticks in hand. Smiling widely, she looked across from her, as she clapped her hands. "Itadakimasu, Tou-san!" She said to the photo frame placed across the table. The photo was old, looking torn up and dirty, but still seeable. It was a group photo, having 4 people in it, a man, two boys, and a girl.

She knew them by heart, as they were some of her father's most precious people.

Kakashi Hatake, the cyclops man.

Sakura Haruno, the mean girl (in her opinion).

Sasuke Uchiha, the Planet-sized Asshole (again, her opinion).

And lastly, but most importantly, her beloved tou-san, Naruto Uzumaki, the man she loved, but would never meet. The one who, perhaps unknowingly, gave birth to her.

Her hero, her father, her most precious person.

Smiling at the childishly scowling face of her young father, Naruko began eating. Blowing softly on her hot ramen, she began eating, going slow, as this was the only one she could buy.

As she ate, she continued watching the news, which began talking about Entries for U.A Academy beginning sometime next year, where up and coming hero hopefuls could apply to train and learn how to become professional heroes.

She was certainly going to apply, as it was her dream to become a great hero like her father. A hero that protected everyone, beating up bad guys, and keeping her own precious people safe.

...Precious people.

Pausing in her slurping, Naruko frowned.

She didn't really have any precious people, apart from Mustache-jiji, but the old fart was always busy and barely saw him. But apart from him, she didn't have any friends.

She wanted friends. She didn't want to be alone. To be surrounded in darkness. She supposed she'd be able to make friends once she was in U.A. Academy, but that was still a ways off.

 _"When you have something precious close to your heart...only then will you truly be strong."_

Moaning, Naruko rubbed her head. Stupid visions. While she appreciated their helpful advice, them always appearing randomly was so annoying, and gave her a headache.

Finishing her ramen, drinking the broth, she got up to throw it away. Walking to the kitchen, she idly looked to the side, and continued on, when she froze. Backing up, her head snapped to the side.

Hanging on her wall, was a calendar, with a picture of a fox kit. But that's not what caught her attention. Eyes moving down, she looked at the months.

 _June_

They then moved to the dates, moving from one crossed date to the next.

 _...14, 15, 16…_

The next one, left blank, was the 17th…

 _17th…_

The 17th of June…

...10+7=17…

. . . .

. . . .

. . . -

 ** _CRASH!_**

Anyone who came about, would question the strange cartoon-like person shaped hole in Naruko's apartment wall.

Said blonde was speeding down the street, eyes wide, a trail of dusty smoke behind like, like a certain cartoon roadrunner. She ran so fast, people shouted in surprise from the fierce winds as the speeding woman passed them, nearly knocking them back. And through it all, a loud voice echoed through the skies.

"IT'S GOING TO BE FATHER'S DAAAAY!"

* * *

"Okay, think! What should I do for father's day?" Naruko muttered as she paced back and forth on top of a roof. She needed to come up with the perfect gift for her beloved tou-san.

Dead or not, you ALWAYS honor your father on Father's Day!

"Ramen!" She declared, before her shoulders dropped. "But how? It's not like he'll be able to eat it. Besides, if I know Tou-san, he's enjoying all the ramen he could eat in Tengoku _(Shinto Heaven)_. Probably having them given to him by angels or something. Lucky man…" She grumbled, before shaking her head to get back on track. She cupped her chin in thought. "I suppose I could do what other people often do when paying their respects to the dead and leave a bowl of ramen on… oh, wait. Tou-san doesn't even have a grave."

Crossing her arms, she hummed in thought, closing her eyes. After a few minutes thinking, her eyes snapped open. "That's it! I'll make him an altar and give him shinsen and items he would like! That should show him how grateful I am to him, dattebaso!" Nodding at the plan, she wondered what she should use as offerings.

Obviously ramen. She would be stupid _not_ to include that.

Oh! And orange things! Her father loved orange stuff!

Maybe a long-lasting plant she could water when she visits. Perhaps a cactus? People liked cactuses right? Or was it _cacti_? Oh, whatever!

Reaching into her jacket through her cleavage, she pulled out a scroll, along with an ink and brush, having been kept there for just this situation. With a quick dip, she began writing down stuff she would need and prepare for her father's shrine. Looking at the list, she smiled widely.

She was going to make the best father's day present her dad has ever had, dattebaso!

* * *

First thing's first, she needed to work on the shrine. So, returning to her apartment, ignoring the hole she made in the wall, she looked around for the perfect place to put it. In the end, she decided to have it below the window, which faced the ocean in the distance, which also offered a great view of the sunset.

Moving stuff in the way, she cleared a space, before cleaning the spot of any dust or dirt.

After that, she grabbed her wallet to head out to shop. However, seeing how much she had left, she frowned.

It wasn't much, if any at all. At best, she could buy the supplies needed to build the shrine, but it would leave her broke until she could make more money.

Pursing her lips, Naruko gained an idea.

What was more special, than something you made yourself?!

With a wide grin, she ran out the door, closing it behind her.

With blazing speed, quite shocking to the normal person, Naruko ran down the streets, dust kicking up behind her as she shot out like a missile. From an air view, the cloud of dust moved through the streets, making turns and lines, moving all over, scaring people and lifting skirts with startled cries. In minutes, it crossed through town, before heading toward the forest off the coast.

With sliding feet, Naruko skidded to a stop in the middle of the forest. Without the slightest sign of exhaustion, the whiskered woman looked at the trees around her, smiling in delight.

They were perfect!

Reaching behind her into a pouch she had on her back waist, she pulled out a ninja kunai blade. With just the slightest concentration, the kunai became encased in a humming coat of fast moving wind. Grinning, she shot at the trees.

* * *

 ** _Half an hour later_**

Naruko dusted her hands, smiling in satisfaction, as a stack of chopped wood boards sat beside her. "Yosh! That's one thing done!" Lifting her arms, she crossed her fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke, four Narukos stood in the clearing. Turning to her clones, Naruko gave her orders. She pointed to the one on the left. "Alright, you! Take these planks to the apartment, and get started building the shrine. Make sure to go to the hardware store to get supplies!"

The Naru-Clone nodded, saluting. "Hai, Boss!" Picking up the boards under her arms, the clone vanished in a burst of speed.

Naruko turned to the middle clone. "You! Go find the needed materials and make homemade ramen! Make sure it's enough for a large bowl!"

Naru-Clone #2 nodded. "Hai!" It said, before leaving.

Naruko looked at the last clone. "Take the money we have left, and go to the market. Find and buy anything orange. If you can't find anything like that, buy a couple of sunflowers."

"Hai!"

With the clone leaving, Naruko remained alone. With her clones taking care of their assignments, Naruko was left with handling the other stuff needed. Thinking on where she should go first, she simply shrugged, before vanishing from the clearing.

* * *

 **Clone #1**

Returning home from the hardware store with bags filled with construction supplies, like a hammer, nails, a saw, and whatnot, Naruko moved to the stack of wood by the window. Placing the bags down, she smiled, ready to get to work.

. . . .

"...How do you build a shrine, again?" She muttered.

 _We'll come back to her._

* * *

 **Clone #2**

Walking the streets, Naruko smiled at the bag with vegetables. Now she just needed to get dough. As she walked, she recognized the street. Smiling, she picked up the pace, and soon, smiled as she came upon a familiar stand in sight.

Konichiwa Ramen

It was a small ramen stand, manned by a kind woman and her teenage son.

 _"Hey, old man! Ayame-neechan!" Naruto greeted as he entered the stand, pushing up the flaps._

 _Seeing their favorite customer, Teuchi and Ayame smiled at him. "Naruto! How are you, my boy?" Teuchi asked._

 _Ayame smiled sweetly at the blonde. "Naruto-kun! Hi!"_

Approaching the stand, Naruko entered, smiling widely. "Hey Yasashi-Baachan! Takashi-kun!"

Behind the counter, Yasashi Kangei, an elderly woman with grey hair in a bun, wrinkled skin, with closed eyes, smiled at the sight of the blonde. "Well, well. If it isn't Naruko-chan. How you been, brat?"

Takashi, a frail-looking young man with short black hair, and round glasses over his dark eyes, blushed a bit at the sight of the blonde. "H-Hello, Naruko-chan."

Waving in greeting at Takashi, Naruko pouted at Yasashi. "Oi! I'm not a brat, Yasashi-baachan, you meanie!"

"Could have fooled me." The woman teased, chuckling. It grew louder when Naruko stuck her tongue out at her. "Now, I bet you came for your usual ramen, right? Well, grab a chair, and I'll get right on it."

Naruko rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, I came for a favor." She muttered, getting curious looks. "See it's almost Father's Day."

"Y-Your tou-san? I thought you said you didn't have one?" Takashi said, before flinching as his grandmother slapped him upside the head.

Giving her idiot grandson a glaring expression, Yasashi turned to the whiskered blonde, her expression softening. "Go on, dear."

Naruko rubbed her arm nervously. "Well, I wanted to make a shrine to honor him, and wanted to make him his favorite food, but...I'm not that good at cooking."

Yasashi smiled kindly at her. "Let me guess, ramen, right?" It would explain the girl's obsession for the stuff, having seen her go through dozens of bowls. Naruko chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "We'd be honored to help you make ramen for your tou-san, brat." She said, with Takashi nodding, smiling at the blonde.

Naruko smiled happily and gratefully at the two, closing her eyes to cover the leaking tears. The duo have always been so kind to her.

She met them last year, in the first month of her 'birth'. Back then, Naruko was practically a mindless zombie. When she saw the city outside the window, she was too curious about it, and against Mustache-jiji's orders, snuck out to explore.

To make a long story short, and skipping the chaos that followed, Naruko picked up the scent of fresh ramen, and like a dog following meat, followed it to this very stand, where she met the duo. Seeing her, Yasashi-baachan welcomed her in, setting a bowl in front of her. In a wild trance, she dug in, consuming the bowl in seconds.

It was like tasting Heaven! Now she knew why her father loved the stuff!

Absolutely divine!

The next 5 bowls suffered the same fate.

In the end, she was happily full.

But then...came the bill.

With her having no money to her name, she had to wash dishes for them.

But still, she always came around to eat more of their delicious ramen, with money in hand, of course. Thank you Mustache-jiji!

But it wasn't just for the ramen. Over the year, she bonded with the two, always talking with them, or simply helping them clean around their stand. They reminded her so much of Teuchi & Ayame Ichiraku.

She didn't know if she could consider them precious to her just yet, as she didn't fully understand the concept, but hopefully she would in time.

"Thank you, dattebaso!"

* * *

 **Clone #3**

"Orange, orange, something orange…"

Naruko looked around the market for anything orange. It, unfortunately, was easier said than done. Apparently, people didn't appreciate the amazing color that was orange, as she couldn't even see a speck of the color! As she walked, she passed by a flower shop. Pausing, she looked at it, before deciding to take a chance, and entered.

Inside, she looked at all the flowers around, of different colors and types, more than she could possibly make out. Still, she vaguely recalled the memory of her father having some liking to flowers, having kept a small garden at his apartment which he always watered when not on missions.

"Hello!" Jumping at the sudden voice, Naruko turned to the front, where a brunette woman stood behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

 _"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop!" Ino greeted, turning to the entrance as the door opened. She blinked in surprise when she saw one Naruto Uzumaki enter. "Naruto? This is a surprise. Didn't think I'd ever see you at a flower shop." She teased, making Naruto pout at her._

 _"Yeah, yeah Ino. I'll have you know I'm actually here to buy some flowers." He told his fellow blonde._

 _Ino raised a brow at him. "What, really? You getting flowers for Forehead so that she'll date you?" She guessed, only to be slightly surprised when her fellow blond shook his head._

 _"Actually, they're not for Sakura-chan. One of my plants is unable to get anymore nutrients from soil, and has died. So I'm here to replace it."_

 _Ino looked at him in shock. "Eh?! You have plants?!"_

 _"Yeah. I keep a garden at my apartment."_

 _"You?! Have a garden?!"_

 _Naruto gave her a miffed glare. "Are you going to insult me all day, or are you going to help me?"_

 _Smiling sheepishly, Ino waved her hands at him. "Sorry, sorry! It's just surprising, the number one hyperactive ninja doing something as calming as gardening. Now, tell me what you need."_

 _"Thanks Ino!"_

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright? Ma'am?"

Shaking her head, Naruko looked at the worker, who was staring at her in concern. Smiling sheepishly, Naruko rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry! Yes, I'm fine."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Naruko nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for flowers for my father."

"Do you know what type you're looking for?" The worker asked.

Tapping her chin in thought, Naruko looked around. "Something orange, and/or sunny."

"Well, we have some orange flowers on display, as well as many sunflowers in stock. Would you like to see them?"

Naruko smiled, nodding. "Yes, thank you!"

* * *

 **Clone #1**

"Where is screw 4D?!" Naruko shouted in growing anger as she looked all over for the damn screw.

Thanks to the power that was the 'in-ter-net', she had gotten a guide for building the structure of the shrine. The hard part was finding the damn parts!

Face to the carpet, she looked all over for the screw. With each second that passed that she couldn't find it, her brow twitched in anger.

Where was that stupid screw, dattebaso?!

* * *

 **Clone #2**

"Am I doing this right, Yasashi-baachan?" Naruko asked as she molded the dough, her hair pulled in a bun with a cloth tying her hair down. Her face had some flour on her face, as well as her arms, and apron.

"Let me see." Looking at the pound of dough the blonde was kneading, the elderly woman shook her head. "Put some more force into it. You need to push all the air out."

Doing as the woman said, Naruko put more force as the older woman left to the front, leaving the blonde alone in the kitchen. She bit her lip, narrowing her focus. She wanted to make the best ramen ever, so good, that her father could taste it in the afterlife!

She winced as her head gave a familiar throb.

 _"Rasengan: Ichiraku Version!" With a rapidly swirling sphere of energy in hand, Naruto slammed it into a mount of dough._

 _"Wh-What?! Mixing ingredients with Chakra?!" A man shouted in shock, watching as the dough began to spin madly. Soon, Naruto canceled the technique, as the dough flattened on the table._

 _"Sakura-chan!"_

 _The scene changed to Sakura launching a strong assault of hard punches on the dough, hard enough that the ground shook._

 _"Choiji!"_

 _Tossing the smashed dough into the air, it was caught in the large hands of Choji Akimichi, who began to stretch and spin it._

Shaking her head, Naruko blinked in confusion at the vision, before her eyes sparked in realization.

 _Truly, her tou-san was a man of many talents!_

Dusting her hands, holding one palm upwards, while with the other, she began to furiously swipe at it. As she did so, energy began to gather on her palm. Seconds later, a rapidly rotating sphere of golden energy formed in her hand.

 _Rasengan_

While she didn't have enough control yet to make more than just the basic version, she didn't need the aid of a clone to make the Rasengan.

However, her own control in maintaining the orb was not perfect yet, evidence given by the wobbling sphere. Biting her lip, she narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to get the stability to hold. That seemed to work, as the sphere grew still, leaving only the multiple whirlpools inside spinning.

Sighing in relief that the Rasengan didn't explode - that would have been a disaster - Naruko looked at the dough, before moving the rasengan over it, and slammed it down. The dough began to spin out of control, the center point getting both pulled in and shot out by the vacuum-like suction of the spinning wind blades, as the dough out of range was being pulled away from the force. Her clothes ruffled from the hard wind caused by the technique. Hanging pans and shelved boxes shook from the force.

"Naruko-brat, how's everything go-Oh my Kami!" Yasashi, entering the kitchen, stopped at the spectacle happening in front of her. She shielded her face from the harsh winds. Behind her, Takashi entered as well, surprised at what they were seeing.

While something like thing wasn't rare, living in a world where people like All Might and other heroes flew through the skies and fought monsters, the last thing they'd expect was for it to happen in their own kitchen.

They had a feeling Naruko had a Quirk, having seen her leap up to rooftops when leaving, or vanish in a burst of speed - might also explain how she could consume 20 bowls of ramen in mere minutes, without gaining even the slightest twitch in her abdomen - but _this_ …

This they did not expect.

Ignoring the new arrivals, Naruko put all her focus on the dough, watching its spinning, before she canceled the technique. The Rasengan dispersing, she then crossed her fingers in an all too familiar fashion.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

If the grandmother-grandson duo were surprised by the energy sphere, they were _shocked_ when in puffs of smoke, two identical copies of the whiskered girl appeared at her sides. They watched silently as the copies each grabbed a part of the dough, and began pulling back hard, stretching the dough as far as they could without snapping it.

Raising a hand, Naruko channeled chakra to it, causing her nails to grow longer and sharpen into claws. With a shout of effort, she slashed the dough, claws digging and cutting from one side to the other, cutting through, and separating it into strings.

Takashi was about to move in to help Naruko out, but Yasashi kept him back. Looking to her with a questioning look, his grandmother said, "This ramen is meant to honor her father. That means that it must be made by her own hands, or quirk in this case. We are only here to guide her in the art if need be. While strange, this could be a manner of kneading that her father might've done. Just go with it."

Naruko's clones began to flap the noodles, drying them, as well as keeping them separated. As she watched, Naruko smiled.

 _"Ramen Making, Uzumaki Style!"_

* * *

 **W/ Original Naruko**

Under ocean waters, fish swam around in groups or alone, before quickly dispersing, as Naruko was swimming about, clothed in only a fishnet shirt, training bra, and orange panties. Blinking, she looked around, trying to find what she was looking for.

Swimming further down, she continued searching. _'Where are you?'_ She thought. She paused, as she felt a current brush against her from behind. Turning around, she came faced with… an eye. A giant eye. Blinking, she tilted her head to the side, before the large sea creature the eye belonged to let out an earthshaking roar.

Naruko began to quickly swim away, the sea monster behind her. She shot like a torpedo through the water, glancing behind her at the sea creature, smirking as she looked at it.

It was large, as well as wide, spread out nearly 10 yards from head to tail tip. But more importantly, what it held was of great interest to her. Which happened to be... its scales.

Scales of a glittering, _orange_ shade.

Crossing her fingers, she summoned several clones around her, before they separated, each going one way. The sea creature simply picked one and chased it. With it distracted, the other Narukos began their strike. Two pairing up, one cupped her hands, before launching the other straight at the creature. Getting close, she pulled back her fist, before punching hard at the monster's side.

The impact sent the creature sailing through the waters, before stopping, shaking its head. However, that gave the Narukos time to gather together below it. Raising their hands, the women all began forming Rasengans. This had an effect, as the four rotating spheres came together, and created a _massive_ whirlpool, visible from the surface.

The force pulled the monster in, trapping it in a cyclone as it helplessly trashed inside.

Leaving her clones to maintain the whirlpool, Naruko swam towards the vortex, and went into it. Within the vortex, she let it pull her, riding the waves, as she maneuvered to go upward.

Towards the sea creature.

Getting close, she once more crossed her fingers.

 ** _'Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_**

Puffs of smoke appeared all around her, and when they vanished, showed _50_ Narukos. With a collective shout, they shot at the trapped sea creature.

 _'Uzumaki Naruko Rendan!'_

They began striking the monster from all sides, launching punches and kicks against it.

It was dead after the first 20 blows.

The following hundred snapped its bones.

If anyone were to be out swimming or sailing, or even flying a plane, they would have shouted in shock and horror, as a massive sea monster corpse floated out of the water.

Popping her head out, Narko grinned in accomplishment.

* * *

 **Clone #3**

"Thank you! Come again!"

Walking out of the flower shop, Naruko grinned in accomplishment, a bouquet of sunflowers wrapped up in hand.

Sadly, these were the only flowers she could get, as they unfortunately ran out of any orange flowers. However, she wasn't the least bit disappointed, as after asking for locations of where they usually get their orange flowers, she would be able to go get them herself.

The worker was skeptical about that, stating that the flowers were usually picked up on top of mountains, only for the blonde to wave her off, a strange glint in her eye.

"Alright, now to drop these off at home, then I can go get the orange flowers, dattebaso." Nodding at the plan, Naruko began walking down the street. As she did so, she passed by a group of televisions on a display case. With a glance, she saw it talk about a recent monster death that had occured on the shoreline of South Korea. Looking for but a few seconds, she shrugged, and kept going.

Making her father's Father's Day present was more important than some monster death.

Walking with a smile in place, Naruko hummed a song to pass the time. Sure she could just roof-hop home, but it was a nice day out. Great for enjoying the sun. She smiled and nodded, waving, at people she passed, greeting them kindly, some responding in kind.

 _!_

Freezing in step, Naruko stopped. Frozen in place, she slowly turned her head behind her. With slow steps, she backed up, until she stood in front of a store, and looked inside.

 _Thud…_

The bouquet of sunflowers silently hit the ground, her grip on them loosening. Her eyes began to widen epictly, nearly looking ready to pop out, as she beheld the continents inside the shop.

 _"Oh...My...Kami..."_

Orange fur

Large, black, white dotted eyes.

Long soft tail

Cute short clawed paws

It was….the most _adorable fox plushie she has EVER seen!_

And in the back, were many more, of different sizes!

She could not have entered the store fast enough. It might cost her the rest of her money, but who cares!

 _Plushies, dattebaso!_

* * *

 **Clone #1**

"Yes! I'm finally done!" Naruko shouted in happiness, having finally finished building the shrine. After a few infuriating minutes, she had finally located the missing screw. Once it was in place, the rest of the shrine's construction went smoothly, resulting in a grand, albeit small in size, memorial for tou-san. "Hm, it's pretty small." If she had her way, there would be a giant memorial for her father, with a statue, monument, and everything.

But, oh well. It'll do for now.

 _BAM!_

Jumping, Naruko turned to the door, only to see a mountain of orange fox plushies, with a bouquet of sunflowers sticking out of the side. There had to be nearly a hundred, ranging in size from small, to full body size. Blinking, she watched as who she could only guess was her fellow clone, stumble inside, using her foot to close the door.

"A little help?"

After helping her sister-clone put the plushies in a corner and the bouquet on a table, Clone-1 looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"It was on sale!" Clone-3 defended. "50% off! I'd be stupid not to take it, dattebaso!"

Clone-1 rolled her her eyes, while Naruko could understand not being able to fight the will to buy such cute things, she doubted her father was the plushy type, and said so.

Clone-3 blinked once, twice, before turning red faced, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, yeah! They're for tou-san. Right! For tou-san…" She whistled not-so-innocently, getting a deadpan look. Seeing that her whistling wasn't working, Clone-3 began walking towards the door. "Well! I'd best go pick up them orange flowers, dattebaso! Later!" Before Clone-1 could get a word, the door closed after the blonde.

Left alone, Naruko sighed, before getting to decorating the shrine.

* * *

 **Naruko**

With a grasp on the sea serpent, Naruko swam to the nearby beach, where she had placed her clothes. Laying the serpent on the beach, she stretched her arms to the sky. Looking at the creature, she grinned widely. "This is a great present for Tou-san! It's from the ocean _and_ it's orange!" She said, before frowning thoughtfully as she looked at it. "Though it's a bit too big to fit in the apartment, dattebaso."

"Hey babe!"

Blinking, Naruko turned around, and spotted a group of muscular men approaching her, shirtless and in swimming trunks, revealing their large muscles. There were three of them, tanned, and with equally _smooth_ , arrogant smiles. She looked at the middle man, who was the one to speak. "What's a cutie like you doing here? With...um, that?" He asked, glancing nervously at the dead sea serpent.

Blinking at them, Naruko wondered what these three wanted with her. "I'm just fishing out a present for my father. Can I help you with something?"

Tearing his eyes away from the serpent, the guy turned back to Naruko, smiling 'friendly' at her. "Well, me and my pals saw you, and wanted to invite you to hang out with us."

Naruko frowned at them, not liking the feelings she was sensing from them. They were anything but inviting. "No thanks, I'm busy dattebaso."

"Oh, come one, sweet cheeks." The man said, stepping closer, not even bothering to hide the way he was eyeing her up and down, lingering on her large C-cup. "We just want to have some fun. What's the harm?"

Naruko flinched as the man wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She glared at him, her hair beginning to wave slightly. "I said no. Now let go." She hissed.

Whether through idiocy or arrogance, the man ignored the tone in her voice, and in fact squeezed her shoulder. "Come one, babe. Why not live a litt-"

 ** _POW!_**

His two friends stared wide-eyed, jaws dropping, as they raised their heads up, and up, and up, watching as their pal shoot up into the sky from the uppercut Naruko struck him with, his form soon disappearing all together.

Slowly, they turned to the annoyed Naruko, who dusted her hands, her hair waving in nine tendrils. _"Yaro." (Asshole)_ Glaring at the other two, daring them to try anything, Naruko walked over to her clothes, and began getting dress, not in the mood to dry off. Once dressed, she walked over to the serpent, and reaching into her pocket, took out a scroll with an ink bottle & brush.

Writing a quick seal, she sealed the serpent into the freshly made storage scroll. Everything set, she bent her legs slightly, before with a sonic boom, shot off into the air, heading off in a direction.

. . .

. . .

"...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Sand exploded in the air, as the formerly airborn man painfully crashed down headfirst into the sand, having returned from his trip to the stratosphere.

* * *

 **Clone #2**

"And there you go! All set!" Yasashi stated as she handed Naruko a _large_ bowl of prepared ramen. After the girl had finished making the noodles, she and Takashi helped prepare the rest. In the end, they made probably the largest bowl of ramen ever prepared in Japan. Easily surpassing the 3-pound bowl rumored to have been made in Seattle, theirs being 8 pounds.

Naruko smiled as she held the large bowl. Yasashi offered putting it in a container, but Naruko wanted to use a bowl. Looking at it, she began drooling, wanting nothing more than to devour the delicious smelling condiments, before shaking her head. This was for tou-san!

"And here's the Red Bean Soup you asked for." Takashi said, placing the cover on top before placing it over the plastic covering the ramen. Smiling in gratitude at the two, Naruko carefully placed down the bowl on the ground. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a scroll. The grandmother and grandson watched curiously, as the whiskered girl unrolled the scroll, before taking out a brush and ink, and began writing kanji on the blank paper.

However, unlike proper modern kanji, it was different. Yasashi would say it was old Japanese.

Before they could even blink, the bowls were covered in smoke, and when it dispersed, the ramen bowl and Red Bean Soup cup were gone.

Blinking, they watched silently as Naruto rerolled the scroll, and got up, grinning at the two.

Blinking once, twice, Yasashi groaned, messaging her temples. "Kid, you're going to be the death of me with your surprises." She commented, getting a giggle from the blonde.

Waving, Naruko thanked them again, before disappearing in a blur, leaving the two standing in front of the stand.

"Troublesome brat." The elderly woman muttered with a sigh. After which, a small smile formed on the elderly woman's face as she looked in the direction Naruko ran off.

* * *

 **Clone #3**

 _Japan Mountain Region_

From a bird's eye view, one could see a large trail of dust and smoke seen speeding down road trails, cut into the forest, out and into grass plains, before going up the mountain.

Skidding to a stop, Naruko dusted her clothes off, before looking around. She stood in front of a large expanding field of flowers. However, she was looking for a certain type.

Looking left and right, she smiled brightly when she spotted the one she was looking for. With a skip, she crossed the field, standing before a group of orange _Begonia_ flowers. Placing the sack she had with her, she knelt down, and began to carefully pull the flowers out from the ground. Keeping their soil intact, she put them one by one inside the sack. "Alright, that's one down."

Standing up, she looked left and right, searching for a direction.

Bending, she shot off like a rocket through the air, leaving a rush of wind pulsing out, making the flowers sway.

Half an hour later, Naruko grinned as she looked at the bag full of orange flowers she managed to find. She had _Dahlia_ flowers, and _Rosa_ flowers.

All orange!

 _All in a good day's work, if she said so herself, dattebaso!_

* * *

 **Naruko's Appartment**

Naruko had just made it to the door when she saw one of her clones coming down the hall. She saw that the clone had a big grin on her face, she supposed that meant that her errand was a success. "So you guys got your stuff?"

"Yup!" Clone #2 said with glee, holding up the scroll containing ramen and red bean soup.

"Of course!" Clone #3 said, grinning as she held up the bag full of flowers. Naruko nodded, satisfied, before her eyes rolled down to the grocery bag #3 had.

"What's that?" She asked, curious. Grinning, Clone-3 put down the flower bag, before reaching into the bag, and pulled out a can of orange spray paint.

"I stopped by the prank shop! Since tou-san loved pranks, I figured he'd love them."

Naruko blinked. "We had enough money for that?"

"I made a deal with the store owner! We just need to work at the store for a while." She said, smiling sheepishly.

Sighing, Naruko nodded at the idea. It was good either way.

Opening the door, the three Narukos walked in. Inside, they saw Clone #1 sitting on the couch, watching tv.. "Hey girls." She greeted, waving.

Looking at the shrine, Naruko (original) saw it was painted orange and black. There were fox plushies decorating around it. There were also…

"Are those...stickers?" She asked, raising a brow at the fox and ramen stickers decorating the shrine.

Clone #1 rubbed her head sheepishly.

Shaking her head, Naruko had her clones help her decorate the shrine properly.

Considering the small size of the shrine, they had to cut out a large amount of their large supplies. In the end, they had two small fox plushies on either side of the shrine, a larger one behind it, two flowers inside it, two lit candles, the ramen bowl and red bean soup, sealed in scrolls, along with a third scroll with the large sea serpent - now cooked and chopped - placed in front of it, a can of spray paint and whoopie cushion on either side, and finally, a fox statue placed on the top step.

Dismissing her clones, Naruko knelt down in front of the shrine, watching as the sun began setting from the window. Looking back at the shrine, Naruko held up the photo, smiling at the image of her father. "I hope you like my gift, tou-san." She muttered, placing the photo inside the shrine, at the foot of the statue, before clapping her hands in prayer.

"I know I'll never get to truly know you, to talk to you, but please remember, I'll always love you. I promise to uphold your legacy as a hero, and to never give up. I promise to grow strong, strong enough to protect those precious to me. That's a promise of a lifetime, dattebaso."

As she sat there, praying to the spirit of her father, suddenly she heard an explosion. Opening her eyes, she looked out the window, seeing a tower of smoke in the distance. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the face of her father, smiling lightly. "Guess I better see what that's about, huh?"

Getting up, she walked towards the door. Passing the coat rack, she grabbed her cloak. Smirking, she threw it on. "Wish me luck, tou-san. Time for this hero to make her debut appearance."

With that said, she was out the door, leaving her dark and silent apartment, and lone shrine. From the window, a lone leaf flew in, drifting down until it landed in front of the photo.

 _One legacy has ended…_

 _But a new one has now begun._

* * *

 ** _End of chapter_**


	2. The Dark Vixen

**2nd chapter of this Father's Day Special! Featuring the _"Bad Girl"_ of the Uzumaki Family!**

 **Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, One Punch Man, My Hero Academia, or any other franchise illustrated in this story.**

 **Beta by: Chaos-PSD**

* * *

 ** _The Dark Vixen_**

 _"Gah!"_

 _"Ah!"_

 _"No, wait! Please-AAH!"_

The sounds of bodies dropping to the floor echoed through the dark alleyway. People passing by would give the dark entrance but a mere glance, before continuing on their business, ignoring the events occuring in it.

Just then, the sound of footsteps echoed from the darkness, before a figure could be seen exiting out. Stepping into the light, it revealed a young woman. Tanned healthy skin, long sunkissed blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail, reaching down to her waist. She wore an orange sports bra under a sleeveless grey midriff top, exposing her slim, but slightly muscular abdomen. Dark orange cargo pants with black sandals. On her arms, were fingerless orange, black edge arm warmers reaching up to her elbows. On her cheeks, were three mirrored lines, resembling whiskers. Lastly, were her eyes. Dark ocean blue on the left, crimson red on the right. Over her form, was a red Haori kimono-jacket, with black flames at the bottom.

Raising her head to peer at the walking people, some glaring at her, others giving a wide berth, the woman scoffed. Ignoring them, the blonde began walking the street, heading in a certain direction.

If one were to peak into the alley, they would instantly vomit from the horrific display and the amount of blood.

Passing people, she ignored them all, deeming them unimportant to even glance at. Occasionally, she would bump shoulders with someone, getting glared at, but with a glare back, the recipient would quickly turn away, making her smirk.

Soon, the woman arrived in front of a building. It wasn't that big, about two stories or so, with a large muscular man standing in front of the door.

Seeing the blonde approaching, the man tensed, and stepped aside, allowing her in without a thought. Above the entrance, the sign in neon read _"Gates of Hell"_. Walking inside, the woman heard the sound of relaxing lounge music being played. Walking past the occupants, either sitting or standing, all drinking or chatting, she approached the bar. Behind the bar, a large, bald black man, wearing a dark leather coat, rectangular shades, with a cigar in mouth, smirked at her.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." He teased, getting a hard glare as the blonde sat down on a stool.

"Eat a dick, Red-Eye, and get me some ramen." The dual eyed woman said, slamming cash on the bar.

Chuckling, the man known to all as Rodin shrugged, and took her money before moving to the kitchen window to get her order. His bar wasn't just that, but also as a diner.

More money that way.

Tapping her fingers on the bar, the blonde waited impatiently for her food.

 _"Since I have plenty of time to waste, I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. Yeah, I'm talking to you! Yeah, I'm breaking the fourth wall, but no big, this is non-canon, dattebaro. Anyway, it's only right I introduce myself. Name's Yami. Yami Uzumaki, and I'm the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't know who he is...you're an idiot. Long story short, Naruto-tousan is one of, if not THE best heroes EVER...at least in my opinion. He helped save the world from an out of control goddess. Or should I say HIS world. You know, Multiverse Theory and whatnot. Anyway, after kicking Kaguya Otsutsuki's ass, tou-san thought that that was it, and the world was safe...only to be proven wrong. His 'best friend' Sasuke Uchiha, went and became an idiot, and wouldn't you know it, tried to kill the Kages. Yeah, he turned against tou-san for his own selfish reasons. Shocker. Note the sarcasm. Anyway, tou-san and duckbutt fought, both giving it their all, but in the end, both died. Killing each other with their strongest attacks, to the chest. However, their immense powerful energies caused a hole in time and space, creating a miniature black hole. Tou-san, dying, was sucked in, but while he was in the bridge between space, he died. However, the unknown energies of the space tunnel had strange effects on his body, and...I was born. Yeah, I was born from Tou-san. Well, to be more specific, I was born from his heart and darkness. Actually, to be even more confusing, I was born from the dark persona in Tou-san's heart, his inner darkness. If you guys know enough, you know that Tou-san had a personified darkness within his heart, and I was born from it. I guess that would make me a genderbent version of that darkness. Confusing, right? Ah, who cares! Point is, I am here and alive dattebaro. It's been a year since I've appeared in this world, and landed on_ Isla de Pecado _, also known as the Isle of Sin, located in the middle of the Yellow Sea. It was a former island prison years ago, but had since then been taken over by the inmates, and instead became a sort of safe haven for… less than reputable individuals. It's been a rough year, as I had to adapt to this new world, especially when at first, I was nothing but a mindless animal, going around killing people. Well, I still do that, but now I actually think about it. Oh yeah, I've killed people, mostly those that annoy me, or piss me off."_

She was shaken out of her thoughts, at the sound of a bowl being placed in front of her. Focusing, Yami grew a wide smile at seeing a steaming bowl of miso ramen in front of her.

"Enjoy." A female voice said. Looking up, Yami saw a tall woman, with pale skin, and shoulder-length dark maroon straight hair. Her eyes were hidden by dark lense shades. What was interesting about this woman, was that she was a cyborg, meaning she was half machine, evident by the pale violet body she had below her neck, with a dark green jacket vest. Another interesting thing to note, were the spikes in place of nipples.

Kami knew for what reason.

Grabbing the chopsticks, Yami smirked at the woman. "Thank, Math-chan!" She said, before clapping her hands in prayer. "Itadakimasu!" She said, before digging in.

The cyborg woman, known as Mathilda, raised a brow at the blonde as she ate her ramen with great gusto, before shrugging and went back to serving others.

Yami wasn't paying attention, too busy savoring her precious ramen..

Ramen, the only holiness in this sin-infested world. Or any world, for that matter.

As she ate, Yami felt someone taking a seat beside her. Opening a previously closed eye, she glanced over, and immediately growled in warning, grabbing her ramen, holding it protectively.

The person smirked in amusement. "Easy there, runt. I don't want your stupid ramen."

The growling increased in volume. How dare this infidel mock the greatness that was ramen, dattebaro!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, one of the most annoying people she had ever known in her short life. Also one of the most arrogant, smelly, and whose very presence made her want to kill him!

 _"Dobe!"_

 _"Dog-Breath!"_

Flinching, Yami raised a hand, and massaged her temple, still keeping an eye on Grimmjow. Swallowing her mouthful, Yami glared at the blue haired man. "What do you want, Dog-Breath?" She demanded.

Grimmjow, brow twitching, glared at the blonde. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! Do I look like a dog to you?!"

"Maybe. Especially with that smell." Yami mocked, smirking.

Glaring at her for a long while, Grimmjow scoffed, turning away as Rodin placed a beer bottle in front of him. Taking it, the man began to chug it it down. Once done, he looked at the blonde, who went back to eating her ramen. "Anyway, I came to see if you'd be interested joining me on an assignment I've got."

While Isla de Pecado was a villain/criminal base, many people still had to make a living. To that end, many took up becoming mercenaries to earn pay. Much easier than robbing banks and risk being stopped by heroes and sent to jail. This way, it was perfectly legal, and heroes couldn't do a thing.

Even heroes had limits. The law and Mercenary Rights were some of them.

Raising a brow at him, Yami swallowed. "And _why_ , pray tell, would _I_ go with _you_?" Last time the two of them went on an assignment together...she set the idiot on fire when he tried flirting with her and attempted to get a _little_ handsy.

Unfortunately, it was hard to kill an idiotic animal.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Because Coyote's busy, and Jack is out. You're one of the few that I can actually stand for more than a few hours. So, interested?"

Keeping her eyes on him for a while, Yami thought about it. On one hand, food storage was running low, so she could use the money. On the other…

She _hated_ this damn Dog-Breath!

He was on her _Top 5 People She Wanted to Torture Long and Slow, then Kill_. Bellow Sasuke Uchiha and Madara.

Contemplating on it, her eyes rolled around as she drank the broth from her ramen, before stopping on the hanging television, which was displaying the news about something important or hero-related. She hated the news, it was always boring.

But that's not what caught her attention.

It was the date.

 _June 15_

Blinking, she stared at the date.

 _June 15...wasn't there something important about it? It wasn't her birthday, nor was it her father's birthday…_

 _Her father…_

 _June…_

 _Father...June…_

Something in her brain _snapped_ together.

 _FATHER'S DAY!_

Eyes widening, Yami turned her head and spat out her ramen broth all over Grimmjow - Mathilda was in front of her, and unlike Grimmjow, she actually _liked_ the woman. Holding her spit-take for several seconds, the current soon stopped, leaving a wet, and annoyed man, evidence by madly twitching brow.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO!" He shouted at the blonde.

Only for the woman to be gone, making him growl.

* * *

 ** _BAM!_**

"Old man!" Yami shouted, kicking the door to the apartment open, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

Inside the room, the sole occupant, gave a lazy hum, keeping his attention on the newspaper word puzzle.

What kind of word was _entrepreneur_ anyway?!

Appearing beside him, Yami ripped the newspaper from his grasp, making his eye twitch, aiming a heavy glare at the damn brat. "There better be a damn good reason for being more annoying than you usually are, brat."

If there was one thing Barragan Luisenbarn hated, it was someone interrupting his peace and quiet.

Yami got on her hands and knees in front of the old man, before moving her face very close to Barragan's own, annoying him even more.

He _also_ hated it when people invaded his personal space!

"Soukon-Jiji! _(Old Man Scar)_ I need your help!" She all but screamed at his face. Putting his finger to her forehead, said old man pushed her away and said, "If you're asking for a favor, than do so without screaming in my ear! I'm not deaf as of yet, but if you keep that up, I might soon be."

Sitting back, Yami had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, dattebaro."

"Now, what do you want?" Barragan demanded, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"It's going to be Father's Day soon!" Once more, Yami shouted, though more quieter this time.

Blinking lazily, Barragan gave her a bored look. "So I've heard, good to know you can read the calendar."

Growling in annoyance, Yami clarified. "Stop mocking me! I'm being serious!"

Sighing in his own annoyance, Barragan rolled his eyes. "Fine. What's so important about it anyway?"

Taking a deep breath, Yami sat straight. "Well, I wanted to do something to honor tou-san. Like a present, ya know?"

"Isn't that father of yours dead?"

Glaring at the old man for saying that so casually, Yami held her temper at check. "Yes, but I want to still do something for him. Even if he might not get or know about it."

Nodding slowly, Barragan still didn't see the problem. "And what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

Yami sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Weeeell~...I need some ideas on what to do for him."

The retired villain gave her a deadpanned look. "And how exactly am I supposed to help? Unless you've forgotten, I never had children of my own, nor parents. So I'm the least qualified to help you come up with ideas."

"But you're old!" Yami stated.

"..."

"..."

"...And?" Barragan asked, not seeing what his age had to do with it.

"So that means you're wise and know things!" Yami said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Staring at the serious blonde, Barragan, not for the first time, weighted on the pros and cons of murdering this troublesome girl.

* * *

 _"Look brat, if you really want to do something for your father, get him something he likes."_

Walking through the streets, Yami was deep in thought. Something her father liked?

What did Naruto Uzumaki like?

She knew he liked (loved) ramen.

The color orange.

Friends

Toads

Foxes

Explosions

But those options seemed _minimal_. She wanted to get him something he would _truly_ love, even in the afterlife. Problem was figuring out what that could be. Maybe a huge amount of fireworks? She could do explosions, she thought, a dark glint in her crimson eye.

She stopped in her tracks, gripping her head in pain, as another vision occured.

 _"Naruto…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Why of all places, did you choose to deface that spot?" Iruka questioned, trying to figure out why his troublemaker of a student would paint over the stone faces of the Hokages. "I mean, you do know who Lord Hokage is, right?"_

 _Swallowing his ramen, Naruto looked at Iruka. "Of course! To inherit the Hokage name, he'd have to have been the best shinobi in the village. It was the Fourth Hokage who saved our village by finding a way to beat the Demon Fox." He knew all there was to know about the Fourth. After all, he was his hero!_

 _Iruka nodded slowly. "Okay...so then why?!"_

 _Smirking, Naruto returned to his ramen. "Because one of these days, they'll be calling me Hokage!" Arm snapping out, Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Iruka, a wide confident smile on his face. "I'm going to surpass everyone who came before me! And when that day comes, everyone in town will have to give me some respect at last!"_

The vision ended, leaving the dual eyed blonde with a minor headache. Shaking her head, Yami frowned as she thought over the vision, a hand reaching up and gripping her shirt over her heart.

"Tou-san…"

Why did all these visions always leave her so sad? So...empty? So hollow. Her eyes began to sting, but she used her will to hold back the tears attempting to escape.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. The vision _did_ give her an idea for a present, as a grin grew on her face.

* * *

Isla de Pecado was a relatively small island, big enough to hold a city. It was 80% soil, 20% forest on the outer rim. However, on the north beach side, was a small area of rock, stretching 30 feet wide in length.

It was here that Yami stood, smirking as she looked at the splashing waves, crashing into the sharp rocks. Nodding, she clapped her hands, before going through hand seals.

 ** _"Doton: Doryūheki!"_** _(Earth Release: Earth Wall!)_

Kneeling down, she slammed her hands on the ground. The ground began shaking heavily, catching the attention of those close by, before everyone heard the sound of the ground splitting open, and something rising. Looking at the direction everyone stared in surprise as a _large_ stone slab began rising from the ground. Stretching 20 feet wide, 30 feet high and 25 feet thick. And on the top, stood Yami.

Once the slab stopped rising, Yami stood up.

Now for the second step. She crossed her fingers to use her father's signature technique.

 ** _"Kage Bunshin no Technique!"_** _(Shadow Clone Technique!)_

In a large puff of smoke, more than a dozen Yami clones appeared, either on top of the wall with her, or at the bottom. Looking at her clones, Yami gave her orders. "Alright! I want half of you to start with the outline, using those!" She pointed to the pile of paint cans on the ground, right next to the sculpting tools she... _borrowed_. "The rest of you, get started on sculpting when they have the outlines done! You all know what I'm looking for!"

The clones saluted to her. "Hai, Boss!"

Nodding, Yami jumped down as her clones got to work.

Time for tou-san's other present.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want us to what?" A man with red hair questioned, giving Yami a dumbfounded expression, especially given her request.

"I want you guys to make the biggest bowl of miso ramen you can." The blonde repeated.

The man, Renji Abarai, looked at her like she was insane. "Okay, one, that's crazy! Not to mention a waste of materials! And two, _why_ would we do that? Don't you get enough ramen as it is?"

Yami rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's not for me, baka! It's for my tou-san, for father's day!"

"It's still crazy! No way we're doing that!" Renji proclaimed.

"We'll do it." The head chef, Tessai Tsukabishi, suddenly said, making Renji snap his head towards him, while Yami smiled in gratitude.

"Dude!"

"Thank you, Tessai-san." Yami said, bowing slightly at the large man, before sticking her tongue out at Renji, before walking out of the kitchen. Renji looked at Tessai questionably.

"Tessai, why would you agree to make the ramen?"

Focusing on his cooking, the mustached man answered. "That girl wishes to honor the memory of her deceased father, it is the decent thing to do. Besides, if we'd denied her, she would find some way to get us to do it, possibly through blackmail. This just saves time for everyone."

Crossing his arms, Renji grumbled about damn whiskered girls, and daddy girls.

* * *

She had two things in preparation. However, Yami still felt it was not enough. So, returning to her apartment, she decided to ask the _All Knowing Box_.

Television

"No, no, no, no, no..." She muttered as she continued flipping through the channels, all the while attempting to find something great for a present. She just clicked past the news, which was covering something about a giant orange serpent being dragged off by something, but ignored it, when she gave up, turning off the tv with a groan, and fell backwards on her back. "...Tou-san, what would you want? What else can I give you, to show how much you mean to me?" She asked herself, frowning. "I wish I could talk to you…"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"That's it!" She declared, sitting up.

* * *

 ** _South Korea Mainland, 30 minutes later_**

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this!" Yami repeated, standing on uneasy knees, standing in front of a door.

On the door, was a sign, reading _"Madame Shin, Fortune Teller"_.

Having a fortune teller communicate with the spirit of her father.

That was her idea…

And she was instantly regretting it.

Like her father, Yami also had a... _fear_ of spirits and ghosts. Even if it was her own father.

 _You never mess with the undead! EVER!_

"Maybe this was a mistake! Yeah! I'm sure I can figure something else out!" Yami decided with an uneasy laugh. She turned around to leave, when the door suddenly opened. Standing there, was a cloaked woman, a scary - in her opinion - smile on her face.

"Come in, child. I can tell you seek wisdom." She gestured inside.

With her back still turned to the woman, Yami began crying waterfall tears. She was so close to escaping! With an audible gulp, Yami turned back around and followed the woman inside.

She was led to a dark room, with a low table, a table cloth, and crystal ball in the center. Madame Shin gestured for Yami to sit, before sitting across from her. She smiled at the blonde, but only served to make her even more uncomfortable. "Now, sweetie. How can I help you?"

Gulping, Yami began. "Um...I want you to perhaps...call the... _spirit_ of my father. I want to...talk to him, dattebaro." She said, nervously, but for a different reason.

She would...be meeting her father...for the first time. The thought made her both anxious, and nervous.

What would he think about her?

Would he see her as a monster? A fake?

Would he like her?

Would...would he love her? Like the father she wished he would be?

Madame Shin nodded, smiling. "Of course, dear! Of course! However, know that contacting the spirit world is not easy. Or cheap." She hinted. Pouting, Yami reached into her pocket, and took out an orange wallet with green cartoon toads. Taking out money, she hands it to the fortune teller. Nodding, Shin asked the blonde to place her hands on her own, to which the blonde did so. "Now, I call upon the spirits of the afterlife! I call upon the soul of this girl's father! Come forth!"

Suddenly, the table began shaking, making Yami blink in surprise at it. Then, the lights began flashing, while the crystal ball began glowing. Looking at Madame Shin, she watched as the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she began groaning, and shake. After a few seconds, she stopped, her head dropping, the table stopped shaking, and the light returned to normal. Looking around, Yami looked back at the woman, who raised her head, her eyes still rolled back, and 'looked' at her.

"Is that you, my sweet daughter?"

Yami stared at her, blinking.

* * *

 ** _2 Minutes Later_**

The sound of screaming and sirens echoed through the air, as people stared in shock as the residence of their local fortune teller, was set ablaze.

Walking away, Yami huffed as she cleaned her bloody kunai.

She may be only a year old, but even she recognized a scam.

She grumbled about the stupid woman trying to trick her, pretending to be her father, and take her money. ' _Well, joke's on her now'_ , she thought, as she counted the stack of bills she took from the fake. Pocketing it, she resumed walking, sighing. All that, and she _still_ didn't know what to get her father!

As she walked the street, she paused, nose twitching, as a sweet and delicious aroma penetrated the air. Humming in delight, she followed it, until she found herself standing in front of a cake store.

Blinking, Yami's eyes glint in an idea. With a large smile, she entered.

 _Who didn't love cake?_

* * *

From a bird's airview, one would see a trail of dust, running through the grassland, heading towards the sea. Zooming in, the cause is revealed to be Yami Uzumaki, running at blazing speeds, her legs moving in a blur. Not the least bit disturbed by the rush of air against her face, Yami grinned widely, as she carried a large box in her arms.

The box holding the chocolate cake she bought. With _"World's Greatest Dad!"_ written in _orange_ frosting.

Her father's present. He was going to love it!

She held back the giggle of glee as she ran. Hopefully, by the time she made it back, her tou-san's statue and ramen would be finished. She had also sent some clones to gather flowers for the occasion.

Her smile widened when she saw the view of the Island of Sin in the middle of the ocean. Almost there, just a bit more, and-

"Wah!" She shouted, as the ground suddenly began to shake. The shaking made her lose her footing, and fall over. Quickly, she turned over so she fell on her back, saving the cake. Sighing in relief, she wondered what caused the shaking.

She got her answer, when an explosion erupted from the ground in a large explosion. Eyes widening, Yami used the **_Kawarmi no Jutsu_** _(Replacement Technique)_ to switch places with a nearby log.

 _Praise the Log, for the Log is always with you._

Getting a safe distance away (for the cake), Yami sighed in relief, before looking at the direction of the explosion. She saw a large hole in the ground, before something appeared from it.

It was a clawed hand.

A _giant, scaly_ clawed hand.

Blinking, she watched dumbly, as what looked like a giant reptilian monster rose from the ground. It looked like…

"Godzilla?" She asked, recalling that old monster movie she watched with Barragan.

The reptilian monster, easily the size of her tou-san's summon, Gamabunta, let out an earthshaking roar.

Blinking, Yami looked at the monster, then at the cake in her arms. Back at the monster. Back at the cake.

She did not have time for this. She glared at the monster. "Oi! Baka Tokage! Beat it! I have somewhere to be! So get out of my way, datteba-"

She was cut off, as a large foot slammed down on where she was. The monster than began walking away, it's thunderous steps shaking the ground.

Unknown to it, on top of its head, Yami glared down at it.

The bastard lizard almost ruined her father's cake! Her father's _present_!

It just made a **_huge_** mistake.

Suddenly, her eyes (both) flashed red, as a ring appeared within them, with three tomoe marks appearing in each ring, circling the pupil.

 _The Sharingan_

Summoning a clone, Yami passed it the cake, before reaching behind her and took out a scroll.

 ** _POOF!_**

In a puff of smoke, a japanese _tanto_ appeared in hand. Holding it tightly in her grasp, Yami began running down its face. As she ran, she unsheathed the sword, before what looked like _golden_ lightning covered her, bolts wrapping around the blade. Holding the sword in a reverse grip, she _stabbed_ down into the scaled skin, the lightning empowered blade piercing through the skin, making the monster roar in pain.

But Yami didn't care.

Leaping into the air, flew forward, before flipping around, staring into the slit eyes of the reptile monster. She pulled the sword back, before with a roar of effort, she slashed forward, sending an arc of lightning forward, before striking the eye, cutting it, erupting another roar of pain, this time greater in volume.

"I'm not done yet!" Summoning two clones on her sides, she was grabbed by the arm, before they threw her hard, and into the beast's mouth.

Going down the throat, she crossed her fingers.

 **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Dozens upon dozens of clones began popping into existence. So much, they began to to clug the through, while the remaining Yamis continued down.

As they slid down, they began forming hand signs.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** _(Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!)_

Taking deep breaths, they blew out large spheres of fire all around them, while the ones above, formed rapidly rotating spheres of energy.

 **"Rasengan!"**

They then slammed them into the organic tunnel walls!

Outside, the monster let out a roar so loud, it could be heard from miles away. Suddenly, it's throat began to swell and expand, growing larger and larger, like a balloon, before it _exploded_. Blood raining down all over, the monster tipped over, and crashed down with a large quake.

 ** _Poof!_**

Yami let out a humph of satisfaction, replacing herself with a clone to get out of the monster. "That's what you get for trying to mess with my tou-san's present, dattebaro!" Looking at the monster's corpse and the bloody mess, she shrugged as her clone carrying the cake landed beside her. "Someone will clean this up." She said, grabbing the cake, before continuing to run to her home.

* * *

Yami smiled wider than she's ever smiled, as she looked up at the large statue of her tou-san her clones made. It was her father, standing straight and tall, arms crossed, wearing his sage cloak. His face was one of confidence and determination. It looked so realistic! As if he was right there!

And to think, she'd never sculpted before, dattebaro!

All around, people looked at the statue with various expressions. Some in boredom, others in annoyance. Some muttered on why they suddenly have a statue of some guy they didn't know, in the direct view of their island. Murmurs of possible plans to tear it down were heard, only to be silenced by a kunai to one man's forehead, specifically the one who first brought the idea up. Turning in the direction it came from, they were met by the hard glare of Yami. "If ANYONE ever thinks of even **_touching_** the statue... ** _I'll kill you!_** " She threatened, blasting everyone with a heavy dose of Killer Intent.

"Sheesh brat. You are seriously going overboard, don't you think?" The voice of Barragan was heard. Turning, Yami saw the old man approaching. Behind him, she saw Renji and Tessai following behind, the muscular man carrying a large steaming bowl of ramen, the biggest she's ever seen. The heavenly aroma made her drool, and her stomach sound.

Shaking her head, Yami smiled at them. "No way! Only the best, for my tou-san!"

Renji scoffed. "I don't see what the big deal is. What's so great about this guy-" He was stopped by Tessai, who covered his mouth. Brow twitching, Yami gave the redhead an all to sweet smile.

"What was that, Renji-kun? Did you say something, dattebaro?" She asked, as a dark, ominous aura surrounded her. Paling, Renji quickly shook his head. "Thought so."

Ignoring them, Barragan looked up at the statue of Naruto Uzumaki. _'So, this is the brat's father, huh? Makes me wonder what kind of man he was. Kinda wish I could have met him.'_ He didn't question why the statue depicted a young man, having been told from the girl about her origin, no matter how crazy it sounded.

Meh, he's experienced crazier things in his lifetime.

Just then, Yami's other clones appeared, holding bags of flowers. Smiling, the whiskered blondes got to work on decorating the base of the statue in flowers - all orange - before sealing the cake and ramen in scrolls, and placing it at the foot of the statue - all the while, Renji grumbled at the waste of a perfectly good cake and ramen.

Kneeling down, Yami clapped her hands in prayer to the statue. To her tou-san.

"Tou-san...I'll keep your memory in my heart. I promise, to uphold the legacy you left in me, and to do you proud. I...I know I might possibly do things that may ruin my name, or more importantly _yours_ , and will understand if...if I disappoint you. I understand, and will not ask for forgiveness, as I will not deserve it. If I may make only one request...is that you watch over me. To watch as I grow. To hopefully, someday, somehow, make you proud enough...to call me your daughter. I will always love you, tou-san. Even if such feelings are not returned. But I will always keep loving you, now and forever. That's a promise of a lifetime, dattebaro."

Standing up, she looked up at the statue, the wind causing her cloak to flap.

Looking at the mysterious girl he had allowed to live with him, Barragan hummed in thought, before turning around to walk off. "Come on, brat. Lunch is on me."

Smiling widely, Yami nodded and followed the old man, cheering at the free lunch, the kitchen workers following behind. As the old man and blonde woman walked, Barragan glanced at her from the corner of his eye, looking at the smile on her face. Even with such a happy looking smile, he could sense the darkness and pain in her heart. The troubled mind in her head.

 _'This kid will have a hard path. One of darkness and pain. She is lost, and merely wants acceptance from someone she had never met before, but still loves more than anything. What will your future hold, child? What choices will you make?'_

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

In a dark room, no light was shown. Except for two monitor screens.

Both screens showed two blonde, whisker-faced females. Similar in appearance, but different from one another.

A figure stood in the darkness, as still as a statue, a single red eye staring at the screens. Frozen, silent, still…

Just staring.

* * *

 ** _The End!_**

 ** _Happy Father's Day to any and all father readers out there, and any sons and daughters!_**

 ** _I wish everyone a happy day, and hoped you'd enjoyed this little preview of the upcoming "Legacies of a Knucklehead: The Daughters of Naruto Uzumaki!"._**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


End file.
